


Soul Mate

by singersdd



Series: All In [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: Eddie's on bed rest before their first child, Joseph Michael Reagan is born, and she is bored out of her mind. How is Jamie going to distract her from boredom, even for just a few minutes?Ties into All In, but you don't have to read it first. If you know the show, you'll know where the reference to Eddie's psychic and soul mate comes from.





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled (and failed!) to keep this under 1000 words. I must follow the same rules as Diana Gabaldon: a story takes as many words as it does.

The Soul Mate

Eddie was on bed rest and miserably bored. Jamie was desperate for anything to keep her entertained. 

“I swear I've watched everything on Netflix there is to watch,” she complained one day when he came in from work. 

Jamie said, “I know, honey. I'd switch places with you if I could.” He sat down beside her on the couch and rubbed her feet. 

Eddie glared at him and said, “No, you wouldn't. I've never felt so useless and bored in my life.” 

Jamie tried to reassure her by saying, “Yeah, I know -”

“- No you don't,” she interrupted.

“Well, think of Joey. You're doing this to keep Joey where he needs to be.” 

“I know, I know,” she moaned. “But don't think I won't hold this over his head all his life,” she grouched. Jamie laughed. 

After Eddie fell asleep, Jamie called Erin. Boy, did he miss Linda. She would have problem-solved this and come up with a dozen ways to keep Eddie from feeling bored and trapped in the house. “Hey, Erin,” he said on the phone. “Got any ideas on how to keep Eddie from going crazy with boredom?”

“She's that bored already? It's only been three days!”

“Yeah, but compared to patrolling the streets, or even riding a desk? This is killing her.”

“What if we come up with something to distract her? Something that will take her mind off being stuck in bed or on the couch?”

“Yeah, but what?”

“Jameson, you know her better than anyone else in the world. You are not dumb. Think, man!”

It took a few days, but Jamie did think. He did everything he could to keep Eddie from going crazy while he planned something that would entertain her while she was lying on the couch or in bed. And in the meantime, he was hatching a plan for the weekend that would make her laugh. 

He'd remembered a wild goose chase Eddie had led him on, trying to find Eddie's teenage psychic. Jamie rolled his eyes remembering it. How in the world would somebody as smart as his Eddie think there was something to psychics? 

Then he remembered Eddie saying something the psychic had told her. A long haired guy with an earring in his left ear was her soul mate. Boy, was that psychic wrong. But it did give Jamie an idea.

In another two days, Eddie was sure she'd lost her mind. She'd binge watched 3 or 4 complete series on Netflix. She'd read books and fan fiction on her tablet. She'd played a bunch of games of solitaire and she was sure all her friends on Facebook thought she was stalking them. She couldn't wait until Sunday, when she could go to Sunday dinner with all the Reagans. Oh, and a doctor's appointment on Monday. Woo-hoo. She was looking forward to a doctor's appointment. At least Jamie could take her. 

There was a knock on the door. Eddie sighed. She wasn't expecting anyone. She pulled her off-duty weapon off the end table (yes, she was a cop) and tried to get up. Just getting up was getting harder every day. “Who is it?” she called. How did anybody get past the front door buzzer? They definitely hadn't buzzed her door. 

“Your soul mate,” she heard. What? She thought. That voice sounded suspiciously like Jamie's but like he was trying to disguise it. 

“Did you forget your key, or something?” she asked as she opened the door. 

She laughed out loud. There stood Jamie, wearing a long dark wig, with a big loop earring on his left ear. “You said your soul mate would have long dark hair and an earring in his left ear,” he said. Eddie laughed some more. Jamie swooped her into his arms and carried her back to the couch. 

He sat down on the couch with Eddie in his lap and kissed her. He kissed her a lot. She needed it and so did he. Eddie had to admit at dinner the next day that she had definitely been not bored for a few minutes. 

On their first anniversary, Joey was 3 months old and he had colic. He only slept in a swing or on top of a parent, so they really couldn't go out. This depressed Eddie a lot. She needed to get out of the house and away from a screaming baby for just a little while. Erin and Nicky to the rescue. They came over, basically unannounced, and almost shoved Eddie out the door. 

“There's breast milk in the freezer if he wakes up and howls,” Eddie said as she put a light jacket. It was starting to get chilly at night. “Where am I going? And where is Jamie?”

Nicky grinned and said, “You're meeting your soul mate at the restaurant where you had your wedding reception.” 

Eddie looked suspicious and said, “Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,” but knowing how the Reagans work, and seeing the goofy grins on Erin and Nicky's faces, she decided to go with it. A little while outside the apartment, away from diapers and colic would be worth whatever Jamie had planned. So, she rode the subway to the restaurant, walked in and asked the maitre'd about a reservation for Reagan. 

And then she saw a familiar long dark wig and big hoop earring. She laughed again. 

Jamie stood up as Eddie walked toward him and said, “Mrs. Reagan? Your soul mate awaits.” 

When they got home, Erin and Nicky left pretty quickly. Jamie and Eddie decided that they must have worn Joey out because he slept through the night. The report from Erin had been that he'd cried a little, but they'd walked around with him, fed him, etc, and Nicky had convinced him to giggle a lot. “Must have been the goofy face he was looking at,” teased Jamie. 

“Oh, ha, ha,” retorted Nicky. 

Their first anniversary ended exactly the way Eddie could have wished: in bed, with her arms wrapped around her soul mate.


End file.
